Too Late For Second Guessing
by a charming young girl
Summary: When the world looks at him, they see green. When he looks at the world, he sees red and black. Wicked AU.
1. act i

**too late for second guessing (too late to go back to sleep)  
><strong>by a charming young girl

* * *

><p><strong>a<strong>_c_t **o**_n_e

* * *

><p><em>goodness knows<br>the wicked's lives are lonely_

* * *

><p>His mother gave him the name of an angel, to ignore the fact he was a child of the devil. Gabriel, they called him, a blessing from the Unnamed God.<p>

He was born with green skin.

It's very simple, but at the same time, not at all. From this spiraled a series of rather tragic events, and Gabriel Tholomyès started believing that if the Unnamed God did exist, the deity was laughing at him from up above. He was Fate's personal chew toy.

His mother died after giving birth to his beautiful, crippled sister named Cosette. And his father, Monsieur Tholomyès, was not as caring as his mother was. He didn't _like_ being a part of the family. He loves Cosette with all his heart but she isn't as outspoken as he is. She'd never stand up to their father, and he found himself clinging on to memories of the deceased Fantine Enjolras.

He takes her name, much to his father's chagrin, he supposes. ("How _dare_ you dirty your dear mother's name by taking it as your own? You're a disgrace! You're not even human! You were _not_ her son, and neither are you mine!")

And one day, when Cosette is of age, she declares during dinner, "I think I want to go to Shiz."

Enjolras nearly drops the plate he's washing. Shiz is one of his dream schools, and he's proud of his sister for choosing a good academy to attend. "Hmm?" Tholomyès asks. (He can't refer to the man as his father. He said it himself: they are _not_ family.)

"Having a simple tutor is boring, papa." Cosette replies, "I want to go to an actual school! I want to make friends, and I want to go to balls and parties, have a roommate – "

The pleading in his daughter's voice is enough to make Tholomyès concede, Enjolras thinks. "You know I'd love to send you to Shiz, _ma cherie_, but I would not be there to look after you, and I cannot risk you getting hurt."

"Gabriel could accompany me!" she exclaims.

At this point, Enjolras _does_ drop the plate as he's drying it, but manages to catch it before it hits the floor. The father and daughter continue talking as if they don't realize he's in the next room.

He can almost hear the smile slip off from Tholomyès' face as it shifts to a thin line. "What?"

"I'd very much like it if he could come, papa." she says, "I'd have much more fun with him there. He is my brother after all."

It's as this point Enjolras decides to leave. He goes back up to his room (the smallest one) and lies down in his bed, reading a book about the Great Drought. It's dreadfully boring, but those are the kind of books around the attic collecting dust, and he's determined to read all of them. He hears shouting from downstairs, but manages to tune it out with information about how food grew scarce, people got hungrier and hungrier...

The door flies open. "Gabriel!"

"Yes, Cosette?"

His sister is sitting in her wheelchair, tragically beautiful in all her glory. She's beaming at him. "Pack your things."

For the first time in a long time, he grins back.

* * *

><p><em>we shall still revere the lessons learned<br>__from our days at dear old shiz_

* * *

><p>Enjolras has gotten used to the staring and the questions. "No, I'm not about to throw up. No, I'm not experimenting with makeup. Yes, I was born like this." he answers them all calmly, with a smile. He doesn't want to scare people off anymore and have them screaming, but he'll settle for them slowly backing away.<p>

"Gabriel, you _will_ stop making a spectacle of yourself," Tholomyès says, "I sent you here only on Cosette's request." Then, turning to his darling daughter, "And now, my dear. I have a present for you."

Enjolras doesn't pay much attention to the scene of a loving father presenting his daughter with pristine, white slippers, probably straight from the Emerald City. Their father leaves after kissing Cosette's head, and doesn't spare Enjolras a second glance.

He likes to think he doesn't mind, but he actually he does.

"Welcome, new students!" their headmaster announces, "I am Monsieur Claquesous, headmaster here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you."

Everyone smiles politely and some even clap, except for a group of boys in the corner who are too busy goofing off. He raises his hand and when Monsieur takes notice, Enjolras sees him jump back a little before composing himself. He hears a snicker from a boy in the corner, who laughs along with his friends. "Sorry, but," he says, "I don't believe I was assigned a room?"

People are going on with their own business now; it wasn't an important question after all. "And what is your name?"

He walks over to the Headmaster, bringing Cosette with him, peeping at the list. He can read fast, and it takes a second to realize his name isn't on the list of room assignments. "Gabriel Enjolras," he replies, knowing that the using the name Tholomyès wouldn't make a difference. "I'm here to assist Mademoiselle Cosette Tholomyès. The Governor of Munchkinland pays for my education as well."

Claquesous looks thoughtful for a second before smiling apologetically. "I'm afraid there's been a problem, and you don't have a room," he clears his throat, "Is there anyone here willing to share a room with Monsieur Enjolras?"

One of the boys from the group earlier, the one in the corner suddenly raises his hand after breaking away from a conversation with his friends. "Excuse me, Monsieur Claquesous?"

"Perfect!" the Headmaster says, "I understand that you already have your own private room, Monsieur Courfeyrac? That way it wouldn't be too much of a problem if Enjolras here shared it with you – "

"What?" 'Courfeyrac' is confused, "I never said – "

"I believe this really would be the most convenient accommodation," the Headmaster says before turning to Enjolras, "You will be sharing your room with Monsieur Antoine Courfeyrac here,"

He forces a smile and nods despite the rising bile in his throat. Courfeyrac isn't having any of that, though. "I never volunteered to share my room with this _freak_!"

Enjolras flinches and the Headmaster looks at Courfeyrac sternly. "You will be sharing with Gabriel, and that is _final_."

Courfeyrac looks at him with a disgusted face and leaves, grumbling, going back to his friends. If Enjolras is lucky, then he'll be spending far too much time with Cosette to even be talk to boy the entire year. "Thank you, Monsieur Claquesous."

"Of course," the Headmaster replies, "My friend, Toussaint, will help your sister settle in."

The man tries getting the wheelchair with his sister in it, but Enjolras stays. "I believe I'm capable of helping my sister on my own." he says, "We stay together."

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed. I'm sorry, Enjolras, but I'm afraid you must leave." he clears his voice, "Everyone, to their dormitories!"

Touissaint grabs the wheelchair and Enjolras panics, closing his eyes. The world turns violent shades of red and black and suddenly he feels the handles of the chair in his hands again. He opens his eyes and releases a sigh of relief.

"Gabriel!" Cosette exclaims, "You promised Papa and I that this wouldn't happen again!"

"Sorry, Cosette." he mumbles, and Claquesous immediately rushes over to him.

"Never apologize for talent!" the Headmaster says, " Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Enjolras asks, bewildered.

"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students. You have a gift, Enjolras! You must use it!" Claquesous says, "Why, the Wizard could make you his magic grand vizier!"

"The W-Wizard?" he repeats, "Monsieur, I do not believe I am _that_ special."

"Oh but you are!"

He sees Courfeyrac turning positively red, angered at the scene before him. Enjolras honestly can't bring himself to care. His mind is still reeling when people begin to disperse. This curse... is actually a gift?

He starts going to his room, trying to follow the general direction Courfeyrac went in as Toussaint gets his sister and they say their goodbyes.

People continue staring.

People continue asking questions.

But one day, everyone will know his name, and he _will_ go down in history.

* * *

><p><em>there's a strange exhilaration<br>__in such total detestation_

* * *

><p>One day, he enters his room and there's a girl he's never seen before sitting on his bed.<p>

"...Hello?" he says to her, and the girl puts down her book.

"Ah!" she says, her face gleaming with recognition. "You must be the Artichoke!" Enjolras frowns and the girl continues, oblivious to the fact that she just insulted him. "Courf has told me _all_ about you."

"Courf as in... Courfeyrac?"

"Duh, silly!" the girl says, "My name is Jenna. Jenna Prouvaire. Yes, as in Adelina Prouvaire, Gilikinese fashion designer. She's my mother."

Enjolras remains dumbfounded. "I don't know who that is."

Jenna looks at his outfit from up to down. "Obviously not," she says, "Though, I can't blame you. Your skin clashes with everything." She clicks her tongue at him and continues to observe him like an animal in a zoo. "Why did you choose the color green anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you had your skin done – "

"I was born like this."

"Oh." she says.

He decides to change the topic. "Where's Courfeyrac?"

"Courf is coming." she replies, "He's probably with Ferre and Joly, they're his best friends, but they're in a different room."

"...Shouldn't you be in _your_ room?"

"I'm waiting for Fey?"

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Not exactly." she replies, "Do you think I'd date _that_? He's an asshole most of the time, but I grew up with him, so I put up with him."

Speaking of the devil, the boy in question enters the room. "Jenna," Courfeyrac says, "What are you doing talking to the freak?"

"Don't be so mean, Antoine." Jenna says, standing up from the bed to kiss him on the cheek. "I was making conversation."

"You didn't _have_ to."

"He's nice!"

"He's _green_."

"'He's' right here." Enjolras says, sighing, standing up from his place. "I'm going to class."

"History, right?" Jenna asks, "We'll walk with you."

Enjolras spots the look on Courfeyrac's face. "No need. It's fine for me to walk there on my own, mademoiselle."

He leaves the room and shuts the door, and as he walks forward he can hear Jenna say a simple, "I like him." and immediately a frustrated groan follows, along with some very loud insults like "He's a freak!" but Enjolras smiles. He's made one friend, he thinks, and that's enough for him to survive.

He arrives in the classroom where Monsieur Valjean (one of his favorite teachers) is waiting for him. Valjean is a Goat, and it makes Enjolras happy that he's learning history from a whole new angle: the side of the oppressed. "Good morning, class! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way." Valjean smiles wistfully, "How I wish you could have seen it as it once was. And now..." He sighs. "Who could tell me what set these events into motion?"

Enjolras wracks his brain for an answer before his hand shoots up into the air like a rocket. "The Great Drought, sir."

Valjean beams. "Precisely, Enjolras!" he says, before going onto explain. Enjolras takes down his notes, something no other student seems to be doing. His sister is making heart eyes in the direction of some Munchkinlander... Marius, he thinks, the boy's name is. One of Courfeyrac and Jenna's friends

The pair enter the classroom late. "Don't think I don't see the two of you," Valjean says, "You're both late."

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes. "History's boring anyway."

"Excuse me?" the Goat asks, affronted.

"You're always droning on and on about things in the _past. _The present is much more exciting!"

"We wouldn't have the world today if it wasn't for the past, Courfeyrac." Valjean says, walking over to the blackboard and flipping it. "As you can see here – "

_ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!_

The statement is written across the blackboard in all caps, in a messy scrawl and the class immediately silences. Valjean turns around. "Who did this?" he asks, and no one responds. "Answer me!" No one comes forward still and Valjean sighs. "Very well. Class dismissed."

Marius raises his hand meekly. "Sir, we've got twenty more minutes, it's not time yet – "

"I said, class dismissed!" Valjean repeats.

The students hurry out of the classroom and Enjolras turns to his sister, "You go ahead, Cosette. I'll meet you at our next subject."

"But... Who will bring me there?" she asks.

"I think Marius would be glad to." he winks and she blushes, a grin spreading across her face as she rolls over to the boy. He begins approaching Monsieur Valjean, but the Goat interrupts him.

"Enjolras, don't mind me. Go spend your free time with your friends."

"I have none." he replies, almost instantly. "You shouldn't let statements like that bother you, you're a brilliant professor!"

"If only it were a matter of just words," he says, smiling weakly, "Now go on, _make _friends if you're so sure you've got none."

He hesitates. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course." Valjean replies, "Don't worry about me. You're a very bright young man, Enjolras. I won't let these words bother me any longer. It'll take more than just writings on a chalkboard to stop me."

* * *

><p><em>dancing through life<br>swaying and sweeping  
>and always keeping cool<em>

* * *

><p>"Mademoiselle Éponine, you must wake up."<p>

She's sleeping, of course. The trip to Shiz is awfully long and she spent the whole night last night arguing with her parents, and most of early morning ranting to her friend, Montparnasse about unfair it is that they're making her switch schools again. "We're here," Parnasse continues, "Shiz University."

She raises an eyebrow. "The name of this place is _Shit_ University?"

Parnasse looks around. It's nowhere near as extravagant as her old school. "Might as well be."

He helps her down from her carriage and she smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Parnasse."

"See you soon, princess."

Montparnasse winks at her before getting into the carriage, presumably to bring her things to her room, and leaves her standing in front of the entrance of the school. There's a boy and a girl walking nearby, so she approaches them after sparing a quick glance at her timetable. "Excuse me, do you know where – "

"You're Éponine Thenardiér!" the girl exclaims, "Nice to meet you! My name is Jenna Prouvaire."

"It's nice to meet you," then recognizing the last name, "I like your mom's dresses. I wear them all the time."

The girl lets out a squeal and Éponine almost covers her ears. "Did you hear that, Courf?" the girl exclaims, "She wears my mom's dresses all the time!" Jenna turns back to her and gives her a hug. "I can tell, we're going to be _best_ friends."

She smiles uncertainly. "It's nice to meet you too."

The boy with Jenna smiles apologetically. "Now, now, Jenna, don't frighten her." he says, before reaching over to get Éponine's hand, kissing it. "Antoine Courfeyrac, at your service."

She blushes. "I'm – I'm – " She stops, her brain short circuiting. "Well, you know who I am." She looks around for a few seconds before biting her lip and facing them again. "Do you know where the history building is?"

"That class just ended," Courfeyrac tells her.

"Oh!" she exclaims, "Well then. Perfect timing, I guess? I think I'll go get settled into my room now, since there aren't anymore subjects left for the day..."

Jenna grins. "Oh, but you _must_ come to the party tonight!"

"Party?"

"It's at the Musain! The ballroom near the school." Jenna says, "You should, like, totally come with!"

She shakes her head. "I think I'll pass," she says, "I don't really do parties much."

"_Please_? It's for my birthday!"

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes. "It's not your birthday, Jen."

"Shush! She doesn't know that!" Jenna smiles sheepishly, "_Please_ come? It would mean the absolute world to me!"

She contemplates her decision in her head for a few seconds. It would be nice to get some new friends to help her adjust better. "Sure." she finally says, "Why not?"

"Eep!" Jenna exclaims, "This'll be so much fun!"

Éponine forces herself to smile. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><em>we can dance 'till it's light<em>  
><em>find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl<em>

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac set his sister up with the object of her affections.<p>

Courfeyrac stopped calling him Artichoke.

Courfeyrac gave him something to wear to the party tonight.

Courfeyrac invited him to the party tonight.

He has every right to be suspicious.

He's grateful though, even if he knows that Jenna probably forced him to do every single thing. He's heard Courfeyrac ranting to his friends about how much he wants to be in Claquesous' sorcery class. It doesn't take much for Claquesous to accept the request of his star student and he promises Enjolras that Courfeyrac will have a starter wand by the end of the day. Enjolras smiled in gratitude, at least he wouldn't be so alone during his sessions with the Headmaster.

He goes to the party, it would be rude not to, and sits in the corner. He doesn't dance because it would just mean humiliation and embarrassment of the highest degree and instead he sits down, alone in the corner. A girl walks over to him and she's shorter than him even if she's wearing heels. She has eyes that color of chocolate and hair that matches, and she looks bored out of her mind. Ah. The princess.

"You have green skin." she tells him, straight to the point. (And he's confused, because aren't princesses supposed to have grace and tact and all that jazz?)

"I've noticed." he replies, raising an eyebrow.

She looks at him for a couple of seconds before shrugging, taking a seat next to him and leaning against the back of her chair. "Doesn't matter anyway." she says, "What's your name?"

"Gabriel Enjolras," he replies, "And you?"

She hesitates. "Éponine Jondrette."

He smiles a little after noticing her hesitation. "That's not your real name, isn't it?"

"It isn't." she replies with a grin of her own, "Your red vest makes you look like a Christmas tree."

"Gee, thanks." he says, "And I know who you are, by the way." He points at Courfeyrac. "That is my roommate, and his girlfriend wouldn't shut up about you the entire day."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned," she tells him honestly, "What do you know about me?"

"I'm forgetting your name, to be honest." he replies, "What I remember mostly is that you're the princess with the 'scandalacious' reputation."

She makes a face, her features scrunching up in a not so attractive way, and he thinks it looks adorable. "Oh, really?" she says, "And why is my reputation so... scandalacious? Is that even a word?"

"I think it's slang." Enjolras is quick to say, "And you were kicked out of your old school, correct me if I'm wrong."

"False." she says, "And I'm not a princess."

"You might as well be." he says, "While Jenna was deciding what to wear today and playing dress up with Courfeyrac, I was flipping through magazines. Don't you live in a castle?"

She shrugs. "Perhaps."

"What is it your family does exactly? I never understood."

"Stuff." she replies simply, "The Thenardiér family is shrouded in secrets." It's almost like she's joking, but Enjolras catches the hint of truth in her tone.

"Ah, so your last name is Thenardiér?"

"Caught me." He smiles, and she continues talking, "Whoever made you wear red probably hates you."

He turns just in time to see Courfeyrac point at him while he and his friends burst out laughing. "To be honest," he says, "I think you're right."

"So it was the roommate." she says, following his eyes.

"Yes." he says, "Which makes me all the more wary that he set up my sister with someone." He gestures towards Cosette and Marius, the latter of which rolling his sister around in an attempt to 'dance'.

"He looks nice." Éponine replies, "That one, I think, is being genuine." She straightens in her seat. "That's Cosette Tholomyès."

"It is."

"If she's your sister, that means you're the son of the governor of Munchkinland." she grins, "And you accuse me of giving you a fake name!"

"I'd rather not identify with my father, the same way he does not want to identify with me." he replies simply, "And don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." he adds the latter quickly, before taking a sip out of his punch.

That cuts her off. A wry smile slowly starts making its way on her face. "I like you."

He nearly spits out his drink. "What?"

"You're cool."

"Thanks?" Enjolras replies, though it comes out as more of a question. "For what it's worth, it was nice to meet you too."

She's beaming at him. Her eyes light up and she doesn't look so bored anymore, and it's very contagious, that smile of hers. He nearly doesn't notice the fact that the corners of his lips are being tugged up by some invisible force that he cannot control. "I should hope so."

* * *

><p><em>popular<em>  
><em>you're gonna be popular<em>  
><em>you'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports<em>  
><em>know the slang you've got to know<em>  
><em>so let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go<em>

* * *

><p>Enjolras regrets that he wasn't able to talk to Éponine the entire night, but <em>everyone<em> wanted to talk to her. It was impossible for him to even approach her after their quick conversation, so he retired to his room quite early. He turned the lights off and said a silent prayer to the Unnamed God he didn't believe in that his roommate wouldn't interrupt his sleep.

The Unnamed God chose to spite him.

Courfeyrac practically kicks open the door, turns on too much more light than necessary, and sits down on Enjolras' bed, at his feet, a look of pure suspicion on his face. "You got me into Claquesous' class."

"That I did," Enjolras mumbles in to his pillow.

"Why?" The suspicious look is replaced with one of disbelief, Courfeyrac shaking his head.

"I was lonely." he deadpans, even though it's quarter of the reason why, "Can I sleep now?"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Enjolras sits up, mostly because he knows that Courfeyrac is nowhere near shutting up. They're both quiet for a while, before Enjolras hears a barely audible word. "Thanks."

He immediately perks up. "What was that?"

"I said thank you, alright?" Courfeyrac says, snapping slightly, and normally Enjolras would be mad but he's sleepy and this is the closest thing he's going to get to amiability. "We can be... friends now."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

Enjolras is silent for a couple more moments, as the two of them sit together, the scene shrouded in complete and utter awkwardness. "I must say," the green boy says, "I'm unfamiliar with the concept."

"Basically, it's someone you enjoy the general presence of. You talk to them voluntarily and you exchange secrets." Courfeyrac says it slow, as if talking to a five year old, and Enjolras rolls his eyes at the slightly condescending tone.

"Then tell me a secret," Enjolras says, crossing his arms. It's mostly just to use for future blackmail, if he ever needs it, and because they need to make the entire thing official. "Be honest."

Courfeyrac doesn't speak for a while, as if trying to pick the least embarrassing one. "Y'know Jenna?"

"No, I don't." Enjolras replies, sarcastically.

His roommate shoots him a look. "I'm trying to be genuine here, 'Jolras." he says, and it's weird because he doesn't think anyone's ever tried nicknaming him before. "Well, she doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna marry her."

"What, so you're going to ask her?" Enjolras asks, intrigued, "I mean, I didn't even know you two were dati – "

"No, no. It's just that. One day. Maybe." Courfeyrac says hurriedly, and his face is red, which makes Enjolras give the slightest smile. It's nice seeing the boy so vulnerable. "Now, you tell me a secret."

Enjolras thinks. He doesn't have any embarrassing crushes or stories when he was younger, his life is practically an open book. There's nothing very interesting about him aside from the color of his skin, so he decides to dive right into the ten foot deep pool. "I killed my mom."

Courfeyrac's eyes widen. "I said share a secret, not give me reason to call the cops."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Enjolras protests, "It's just that, when my mom was pregnant with Cosette, my dad didn't want her turning out..."

"Green?"

"Yes. Green. So, he had her chew these milk flowers and it made Cosette come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And our mother never woke up. None of which would have ever happened if not for me." he pauses, "So... He hates me."

"What a dick_._" is what Courfeyrac says immediately, "Like, I know he's your dad and all, 'Jolras, but _what a dick_. It's not your fault that your mom's dead, if anything it's his."

"Don't – "

"No, you don't." he says, "It might be your secret but it doesn't mean it's true." Enjolras smiles weakly, but it's genuine, and after a couple of beats of silence they both hear a beeping sound coming from the clock in their room. "Woah, is it tomorrow already? And 'Jolras – wait, you don't mind that I'm calling you that, right?"

"It's strange, but it's fine." he says in reply.

"Good, because 'Enjolras' is a mouthful."

"And Courfeyrac isn't?"

"You can call me Courf, then. It's what my friends call me." 'Courf' says, "Speaking of which, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Enjolras groans. "You're not going to give me a makeover, are you?"

Courfeyrac scoffs. "Of course not. I'm leaving that to Jenna." he says, "Don't worry, though. Just follow my lead, and you will be popular."

Enjolras snorts, which develops into a chuckle, which develops into a full out laugh. "You, my friend, are trying to accomplish the impossible."

"I'm the king of popular, I know everything there is to know about it! Surely I can make _you _popular. Just... Don't be offended. Think of it as personality dialysis. And don't say you don't need it, think of all the leaders and great people in Oz today. Are they smart? Are they brainy? Hell no! They were popular!"

"This is never going to work..." he mutters.

"It's simple, 'Jolras. We can start with the easy things. Like flipping your hair."

"What?"

Courfeyrac demonstrates, flipping his hair with an award winning grin. "You try!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I. Said. No."

Courfeyrac spends the entire night trying to get him to try on clothes, flip his hair and apply numerous hair products to it and everything, practice smiling and basically the entire shebang. It's ridiculous, but Enjolras finds himself laughing. Having a friend might not be so bad.

* * *

><p><em>every so often we long to steal<br>__to the land of what might have been  
>but that doesn't soften the ache we feel<em>  
><em>when reality sets back in<em>

* * *

><p>The one time Enjolras tries flipping his hair in public, Éponine Thenardiér catches him.<p>

Just his luck.

"Ew." she says, "Don't do that."

"What?"

"It's just that – you're turning into Courfeyrac, and we already have enough of him in Oz, so don't do that."

"Note taken." he replies, smiling a little.

She smiles back at him and takes the seat next to him. ("Everyone else is sitting so far away from you," she puts it bluntly, "As your friend, I have all the space in the world now.")

"Take your seats, class. Take your seats, please." Valjean announces, going to the front, "I have something to say and very little time. My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz. Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

"What?" Enjolras shouts, and if it weren't for Éponine pulling him down, he would've stood up.

"Please, Enjolras." Valjean says, a pleading look in his eyes to keep quiet. "I'd like to thank all of you for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, and your time. It was an honor teaching you all."

Claquesous arrives, leaning by the doorframe. "Oh, Professor. I am so terribly sorry, but I believe we must leave."

"Monsieur!" Enjolras exclaims, turning to face the Headmaster. "You cannot possibly permit this!"

"Enjolras, I have told you this before and I will tell you again, it will take much, much more to stop me from speaking out again." the Goat says, a rebellious glint in his eyes,a and Enjolras nods, unsure of what to do. "You're not being told the whole story. Remember that."

Enjolras vows to avenge him.

He _will _find out the whole story.

An Ozian official, from the Emerald City, most probably, walks into the class, holding something covered by a cloth. "Good afternoon, students!" The class replies, half-heartedly, still shaken by Valjean's abrupt departure. "More and more everyday with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress! For example, this is called a cage!"

He lifts the cloth and inside of it is a Lion Cub. "Yes, you'll be seeing more and more of them in the future." the official continues, as the Headmaster leaves the classroom. "This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good!"

"If it's for his own good, then why is he trembling?" Éponine asks, and Enjolras hadn't noticed. He was still reeling from Valjean's dismissal, and upon closer observation, he can see what Éponine is talking about.

"He's excited to see you, that's all." the official says, nonchalantly. "Now, come closer everyone and see!" Students gather around the 'cage' and look at the Animal inside of it. "As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion Cub this young is the he will never in fact learn how to speak!"

Enjolras looks at Éponine. "A world where Animals don't speak? And they're kept in cages too! Look, it's almost as if it's a prison." he asks, panic in his voice. "What are we going to do?"

"_We_?" Éponine asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Have a problem with that?"

"No." she replies, grinning. "What's the plan?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." he admits, distraught. "Just that – somebody has to do something!"

Upon his sudden exclamation, the entire class starts twitching and doing something that looks like some twisted form of dancing, before passing out abruptly, including the official. "Enjolras..." Éponine starts (looks like the spell left her alone), "What did you do?"

"I don't know! I just got mad and then – "

She rolls her eyes before bending down and pressing her fingers against some random student's pulse, Feuilly, Enjolras thinks his name is. "They're just knocked out. Not dead." she says, before grabbing the cage as Enjolras looks at her. "What? Are you just going to stand there? Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"The forest!" she exclaims, "For being the top of the class, you're incredibly thick sometimes."

The forest isn't very far, and the two of them make it there in just a couple of minutes. "Careful!" Enjolras says, "Don't shake him."

"I'm not!" she says in reply, and Enjolras nods, still rather frantic and confused

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

She turns to face him, rolling her eyes. "Monsieur, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I know my way around." Éponine turns around again, intent on getting to the forest, and Enjolras calms down at her words. He trusts this girl. After reaching some part of the forest, Éponine sits down. "This should be safe enough," she tells him, before opening the cage.

"Yeah." he agrees, trying to go to the Cub, to see if it calms down, but the thing only runs away from him. "It was scared of me." he says bitterly, "Figures."

"I'm not scared of you," she replies, very matter-of-factly. "Okay, you have green skin. So what? Isn't green supposed to be good?" She shrugs. "I mean, we have an entire city full of the color."

Éponine smiles a little, probably in reassurance, walking closer to him as his eyes lock onto hers. If there has to be a moment when he realized Éponine Thenardiér was beautiful, it would probably be this one. Enjolras is just confused, of course, there is an entire gaggle of boys fawning over the 'princess' at school, since when did he become one of them?

He pulls his eyes away from hers. (Those things are too damn captivating.) He looks down and notices a tiny wound near her wrist and frowns. "Did the Lion scratch you?" he says, and he's an idiot because he forgot to say 'thank you' or that he appreciated her earlier sentiment, but the moment has passed.

She looks at the scratch quickly and nods. "I guess so – I must've not noticed it." she shrugs, "It's nothing."

He frowns. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" she asks, and he instinctively reaches out to grab her hand and show it to her.

And then, a _spark_.

Enjolras isn't sure if she notices it either, if she did, she's doing a remarkable job at hiding it. It's tiny, but it's there, just like the feeling of static, except better. He looks at her and finds the girl blushing, so he pulls away. He doesn't want to admit that he felt better when her hand was in his.

"I should probably go get it checked out then," she says, in a hurry. "Free period was after History anyway, and uhh..." She trails off, looking at him.

"You're right." he says, abruptly, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

She turns around, walking briskly in the direction of the school. It sounds absolutely pathetic, but he's left just standing there, looking at the space where she once was.

"Éponine?" he calls out, but she's already too far away to hear him.

And just his luck, it starts raining as if the Unnamed God just wanted to let him know that he did in fact have absolutely no chance with this girl.

"There you are, Monsieur Enjolras!" he hears someone exclaim, and he turns around swiftly to face them. It's the Headmaster. "Oh, I have thrillifying news! I've finally heard back from the Wizard, and — he wishes to meet you!" He cringes at the Headmaster's attempt at slang (Thrillifying? Really?) but smiles nonetheless.

"What?" he asks, and to be honest, he wasn't really paying attention. The thought of Éponine is far too overwhelming.

"The Wizard!" Claquesous practically shouts, "He wants to meet you! He asked for you personally."

Enjolras suddenly has a whole different thing to worry about, and he barely pays attention as Claquesous does some spells to stop the rain. ("Weather is my specialty," the man is saying as the rain begins to come to a halt.) The Wizard? Wants to meet _him_? "He asked for me?"

"Yes! I know how devastated you are about Professor Valjean, but look! A door closes and another one opens."

He hadn't even thought of Valjean until Claquesous mentioned it. He could tell the Wizard about what is happening to the Animals! He'd talk about the concept of cages, how it must be abolished, and how Animals deserve to be able to talk. They need to be able to share their opinions and insights and everything! He beams, too excited about the entire thing. Enjolras is pretty sure if he smiles any wider, his face will fall off. "Thank you, Sir!"

"Make me proud, Enjolras."

He nods his head vigorously. "I will! I'll try!"

Time to go down in history.

* * *

><p><em>so i'll be back for good someday<em>  
><em>to make my life and make my way<em>  
><em>but for today i'll wander and enjoy<em>  
><em>one short day in the emerald city<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Enjy, I'm so proud of you! We all are! Aren't we, Courf? This is just absolutely splendicocious! Thrillifying! I'm just so jealous of you, getting to go to the Emerald City. You get to meet the <em>Wizard<em>, imagine! I don't think anyone's seen the Wizard before, does that mean you're the first? Tell me everything about the place when you get back!"

Jenna is talking nonstop, and Courf is just nodding his head and smiling. Cosette is there too, but she's more concerned about the fact that Marius hasn't talked to her since the day before. He frowns a little because _where is Éponine?_ but he shakes his head of all these thoughts. How foolish of him to think that she considered him as close a friend as he did. Of course she has other friends.

Enjolras grins at Jenna who just squeals before turning to Cosette. "Will you be alright without me?"

"Of course she will!" Courf interrupts, "She has Marius."

Jenna's face suddenly pales. "Where is Marius anyway?" she asks, "Not here, huh? Cosette, sweetie, maybe he's just not the right one for you or..."

"No! He's the one. It's me that's not right. I probably did something yesterday." his sister worries, a frown crossing her face.

Enjolras sighs. "You can go look for him if you want."

Her face lights up, and he can't help but smile back. "Thank you, mon frere!" she exclaims, "I promise I'll be ready to hear about everything once you return! Have a safe trip!"

And just like that, Cosette is gone. Courf snorts before shrugging. "I'll miss you." he says, barely audible.

"You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"I think the absence of my green roommate will be pretty noticeable." he says, "Nevertheless, we'll survive without you." He shares a quick group hug on Jenna's insistence, and smiles at them both, nervous yet excited.

"All aboard!" the conductor announces, and yet he finds that his feet refuse to move.

Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asks, and Enjolras ducks his head to prevent either of his friends seeing him blush. "Ah. _Who_ are you waiting for?"

Maybe Courfeyrac is magic, because before he can even open his mouth to reply, he hears someone shout his name. "Enjolras!" and it's Éponine, and she still looks stunning. "I was afraid you already left."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," he admits, and Jenna is probably fangirling in the background. Courfeyrac is telling her to keep quiet, but a tiny little squeal was released. "I have to go now, though." he says, awkwardly.

"Yes, of course." she says, nodding. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you."

He turns to leave already, but suddenly Éponine kisses him on the cheek and he thinks he nearly falls down because whatever tiny little spark he felt in the forest now feels like _nothing_ compared to the lightning bolt that just hit him. Courfeyrac laughs as Éponine smirks a little, "Bye!" she says, as she leaves, and if it's even possible, his face turns an even darker shade of green.

She _smirked. _She _knows_ the effect she has on him, and he doesn't mind at all.

"Enjolras and Éponine?" Jenna asks, practically screaming.

"It would seem so." Courf replies, amused.

"Just – just – " Enjolras fumbles, "Don't – Ugh. Okay?"

"Gotcha." Courf chuckles, "I can't believe that _you're_ at a loss for words. This is an important moment in history."

Jenna looks at a clock and suddenly panics. "Shit!" she exclaims, "I have to go. Bye, darlings." she says, "Have fun, Enjolras!"

Now that Jenna leaves, Enjolras turns to Courfeyrac who nods his head towards the train. "You'll miss the train, you lucky bastard. I wish I could go, skip classes for a day."

Enjolras shrugs. "You could come with me."

Courfeyrac grins wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask."

They board the train together and when they step off, everything is just spectacular. They're given glasses, green ones, just like the rest of the city, which lives up to its name. It looks positively emerald, everything's green, _everything_. Her meeting with the Wizard is not until later that day, so they spend the entire time watching shows and going around, buying souvenirs. (Courf buys a necklace for Jenna, and makes Enjolras swear to keep it a secret.)

"Hurry up, 'Jolras!" he says, "We'll be late for your meeting with the Wizard."

"I want to remember this moment." he answers honestly, standing at the corner of the street. "Always. Nobody's staring. Nobody's pointing. I just feel like I _belong_."

Courf smiles. "Let's make a deal then."

"Of what kind?"

"When we're old enough and out of Shiz," Courf begins, "We'll come back here one day. And we'll bring Jenna, and most probably 'Ponine as well – " he winks, " – but more importantly, we'll just come back here together. This'll be our home. You and I, best friends."

Enjolras can see it perfectly in his mind. "Best friends?"

"Definitely."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><em>i think everyone deserves the chance to fly<em>

* * *

><p>They enter the Wizard's private chair, and giant head greets them. "I am Oz!" it booms, and Enjolras makes a note to make fun of Courf later, because the boy practically wet his pants in surprise. "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"<p>

"Say something," Courf says to him through gritted teeth.

"I am Gabriel Enjolras!" he says in return to the giant head, "This is my best friend, Antoine Courfeyrac, Your Terribleness, and – "

"Oh!" the head suddenly says, in a voice not as threatening as the last one. "Enjolras! Of course, did I startle you?" A tall man comes out from behind the head. "I'm terribly sorry, my apologies. It's so difficult to make out people's heads behind that thing." The Wizard turns to face him, not even fazed by the fact his skin is green. "You are Enjolras, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No need for such titles." the Wizard says, "You may call me Javert." Courfeyrac is observing the giant head, and the giant cloth behind it which is covering _something_, and Javert remarks upon it, looking somewhat sheepish. "I know, it's a bit much isn't it? But people expect this sort of thing and you have to give people what they want."

Courfeyrac turns to face the Wizard. "Antoine Courfeyrac." he introduces himself, holding out a hand, "I'm happy to meet you."

Javert shakes it, smiling. "Well that's good – I rather like making people happy."

Before he can forget, Enjolras says, "By the way, there's been something I wanted to talk to you about, first and foremost. It has to do with the Animals."

"I know," Javert says, "I know everything, including why you've come. I fully intend to grant your request. Of course, you must prove yourself first."

"And how would he do that?" Courfeyrac asks.

Javert gestures to a monkey in the corner of the room, "This is Gavroche. Everyday, he looks at the birds so longingly. I hope to give him wings."

Courfeyrac snorts. "Preposterous."

"Magic can do anything, young lad." Javert tells his friend, as he brings out a old, dusty book. Enjolras stares at it, _Grimmerie: __The Ancient Book of Thaumaturgy and Enchantments, _it says.

"What funny writing," Enjolras says, "The lost language, yes? The language of spells."

"Correct." Javert confirms, "Don't be discouraged if you cannot decipher it. I myself can only read a spell or two and that took years and years of constant study, however," He points at one of the spells after opening the book. "I believe this one will give Gavroche the wings he wishes for."

Enjolras skims through the spell quickly, then raises his hand in Gavroche's direction. "_Ahben Tahkay_," he begins, enunciating each word as carefully as he can. "_Ahben Atum Ahben. Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah. Tifentah. Ahben Tahkay Ah_. _Ahben_ – " Suddenly, the Monkey starts twitching in pain. "Am I hurting him?"

"Just the transition," Javert says, waving his hand dismissively.

Suddenly, the Animal begins to sproud large, red wings and Courfeyrac gasps. "He has... _wings_." he says, stunned before beaming. "You did it, 'Jolras! You actually gave the damned thing wings!" Gavroche still looks as if he's in pain, and Enjolras winces, knowing that spells are irreversible. There's nothing he can do.

The Wizard suddenly pulls back a lever, which drops the giant cloth Courfeyrac had been observing earlier.

There are dozens of winged monkeys flying behind a cage.

"Wonderful!" Javert exclaims, "Look what you've done!"

"I did that?" Enjolras asks, dumbfounded.

"If this is how you do on your first time out, the sky's the limit!" Javert exclaims, "Such wingspan!" He turns to face Courfeyrac with a positively jubilant grin. "Won't they make perfect spies?"

"Spies?" Courfeyrac asks, confused.

"You're right. That's too harsh a word. More of scouts, really. They'll be able to fly around Oz and report suspicious Animal activity!"

Enjolras almost drops the Grimmerie. "It's you." he says, horror and realization dawning on his face. "You're the one who's doing everything to the Animals! The cages, the reason why they're not speaking anymore. It's all you! You're the reason why Valjean had to be sacked – it's all you!"

"The best way to bring people together is to give them a common enemy," Javert says, matter-of-factly. "And the Animals were perfect for the role."

Enjolras is furious, looking at the Grimmerie as the pieces begin to come together. "You can't read this book at all, can you? That's why you need enemies! And spies! And cages! You have no real power, and you wanted to use me!"

"The world is your oyster now," Javert says, "Not just you, Gabriel, but both of you!"

Courfeyrac is still smiling. "Thank you, your Ozness!"

"No!" Enjolras snaps, "I refuse to have any part in this!"

And with that, he grabs the Grimmerie and storms out of the room, banging the door. He's running up the stairs, to the highest point of the castle, and as his footsteps echo across the stairwell he swears he can hear the booming voice of the great head once more. "There's a fugitive at arms in the palace! Find him! Capture him! Bring him to me!"

* * *

><p><em>i'm through accepting limits<em>  
><em>'cause someone says they're so<em>  
><em>some things, i cannot change<em>  
><em>but 'till i try, i'll never know<em>

* * *

><p>"'Jolras!" He's on the rooftop of the palace, sitting on the floor, flipping through the Grimmerie frantically, and his head snaps up to see Courfeyrac waiting at the door. "What do you think you are doing?" He ignores his friend, this is far more important, looking for a levitation spell in the dusty old book. "Listen to me!"<p>

"Barricade the door!" is all Enjolras says in reply, and Courfeyrac lets out a giant sigh of exasperation, using an old door to blockade the entrance. "Look, I just need to go, did you hear what the Wizard said down there? It's all because of him! All of the Animals forgetting how to speak!"

Courfeyrac is having none of it. "Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for _once_?" he asks, desperation in his voice. "Instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! There are guards all over the palace looking to arrest you!"

Suddenly, the two of them hear an announcement blaring over speakers from the streets below. "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says, he is evil! Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys!" the voice booms, "His green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion! This _repulsion_! This_**wickedness**_!"

Courfeyrac takes a few deep breaths. "We all just need to calm down. Come downstairs with me, we'll explain everything." the boy holds out his hand, "Don't be afraid, 'Jolras."

"I'm not." Enjolras replies, his voice shaky. "It's the Wizard who should be afraid of _me_."

His friend is taken aback. "Look, we can just fix everything, I know we can. You can have everything you wanted, remember? The glory? Standing side by side with the Wizard, everyone cheering."

"I can't want that anymore, Courf." Enjolras says, "Things have changed. I refuse to turn a blind eye to those Animals and work with the very person causing all their suffering." He raises his hand in the direction of another old broom on the rooftop. "_Ah May Tay Ah Tum Ditum_." The broom levitates, hovering above the floor and Enjolras laughs, relieved, smiling. He opens his palm and the broom comes flying towards him, and he tries riding on it, his feet leaving the floor. "Yes!" he exclaims.

"Oz!" Courfeyrac exclaims, "Enjolras, you can't actually be serious."

"I'm sick of it all, Courfeyrac." he says, "I'm sick of just living by everyone else's rules and expectations, I'm going to go against it all. Just look at me! I've already defied gravity! Everything's just in the colors red and black, that's how I see it. There's a world about to dawn. And all this suffering, this endless night, I'll be the one to end it." He pauses. "And you could do it with me."

"What?" Courfeyrac asks, his throat dry.

"We're the greatest team there's ever been, Courf." Enjolras reasons, "Together, we'd be unlimited. They'd never be able to bring us down. Will you be strong and stand with me?"

The boy is silent.

"Well?" Enjolras asks, "Are you coming?"

Courfeyrac sighs and shakes his head. "Good luck."

"What?" he asks, shocked. "Courf, come with me."

"I hope you don't regret this." he says, "You're my friend. I just want you to be happy." Courfeyrac hugs him, patting him on the back before offering a kind smile. "Now, hurry! The guards are coming soon!"

Enjolras nods in understanding, and flies his broom skyward. The doors burst open, and the guards immediately seize his friend, while others point up at him and begin to yell. Enjolras laughs darkly in return. "Take this message back to the Wizard, if you please," he says, clutching the Grimmerie under his arm. "Nobody in all of Oz if ever going to bring me down." he pauses, "I'd like to see him try."

The beating of his heart echoes the beating of the drums as he flies into the Western sky, never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Les Miz or Wicked. I wish I did!

**Author's Note**: I don't know if this has been done before, if it has, I swear I'm not trying to copy or anything. The idea just sort of popped into my head. Yes, Enjolras is Elphaba, not Fiyero. And, I know I've disappeared. A lot of you probably don't even know who I am. _Change of Heart_ will **not** be continued, I think, but I might restart it in the future. I'm not very fond of my old writing. Bleh. Hope you enjoyed this, the second act will be up soon! Review?


	2. act ii

**too late for second guessing (too late to go back to sleep)  
><strong>by a charming young girl

* * *

><p><strong>a<strong>_c_t **t**_w_o

* * *

><p><em>right here look what we've got<em>  
><em>a fairytale plot<em>  
><em>our very own happy ending<em>

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac's hands are trembling, hearing all the whispers of the crowd before him. All mumbles and murmurs instantly vanish the moment he takes the podium, and the sense of authority makes him smile confidently, or at least something close to it. "Fellow Ozians — as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day," he says, having memorized his cue cards, pausing before continuing his sentence. "And celebrate!"<p>

"And what is the cause for celebration?" a reporter asks.

Thenardiér interrupts. The man is the Wizard's press secretary, and Courfeyrac hates him with every fiber of his being. The man is sleazy, a liar and a scoundrel. And not the best father either, if the bruises that are scattered around Éponine's body are any indication. "His engagement to my daughter, of course."

That's when Éponine walks down from the grand staircase behind them. The entire thing is so scripted, and Éponine is an awfully good actress. She kisses him quickly on the lips, smiling beautifully. "Hello, everyone!" Éponine is practically a princess, just like everyone thought at Shiz. She's Oz's darling. She's refined, elegant, poised... Everything any little girl would want to be. It's not like her at all, Courfeyrac thinks, and he does not like the mask she is wearing. The crowd greets Éponine with cheers and hollers. "I am ever so happy to be sharing this occasion with you."

"Your husband-to-be has been on the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked One, yes?" another reporter asks.

Éponine bites her lip. "Actually, I wouldn't think of Enjolras as _wicked_, he has a name after all – "

"Yes, I have been." Courfeyrac interrupts after seeing Thenardiér's frown, "The search has been very frustrating, but I became the Captain of the Guard to find the Wicked One and I will not rest until Oz is safe."

More cheers. More flash photography. "Aren't they just wonderful? Both of them." Thenardiér says, his voice dripping with artificial sweetness. "Please enjoy the celebration, think of it as their engagement party. Go on! Have fun!" The crowd begins to separate into smaller groups, mingling with each other as Thenardiér faces them with a frown. "You could do a better job at acting."

"I don't want to get married to him." Éponine hisses, before turning to Courfeyrac. "No offense."

"None taken." Courfeyrac says hurriedly, "I don't want to get married to you either." It's the honest truth, he wants to marry Mademoiselle Jenna Prouvaire, like he always planned on doing some day, but he hasn't seen her in the longest time. Ever since the charade with Éponine started, their friendship and budding romance has been strained. Jenna wasn't the first choice for his paramour, at least in the Wizard's and Thenardiér's eyes. Her mother might be a famous fashion designer, but that's it. Éponine on the other hand, well, everyone in Oz knows her name.

"Oh but, Oz's poster boy in the battle against the Wicked One and the darling of the Emerald City getting married? It's a perfect match! Absolutely wonderful. If you recall, the Wizard thought of it himself. Are you doubting the Wizard?" Thenardiér challenges them, an eyebrow raised.

Courfeyrac remains silent, but Éponine is more outspoken than he is. "And what if I am?"

"Then you will keep your mouth shut." Thenardiér tells her, "Now go and be happy. _Together_. Pretend you're trying to sneak off together, finish each other's sentences, interrupt each other with a kiss; all that romantic bullshit."

She rolls her eyes but slips her hand into his. A year of pretending they are in love, and she' grown to trust him. Considering that he hasn't seen 'Jolras in seven years, and he hasn't seen Jenna in seven months, the Thenardiér girl is probably the closest friend he has. They brace the crowd together, pretending to be sickeningly sweet as they entertain themselves by playing rock paper scissors over and over again until the score is 50 - 34 in Éponine's favor.

"I hear that the Wicked One has an extra eye that always stays open."

"I heard that he can shed his skin just like a snake!"

Éponine nudges him in the direction of the people gossiping and he nods as they eavesdrop on what they're saying about their former friend.

"'Cording to a friend of mine, there's only one way to defeat 'im." another says, "Pure water. It can melt the Wicked One. That's how unclean his soul is."

Éponine scoffs rather loudly, and the group of gossipers turn to face the pair. She quickly pretends that she's been overcome with a coughing fit. "Excuse me," she says, and the group nods. "Repeat what you said about the Wicked One? Indulge my curiosity, if you may."

"But of course, Mademoiselle Thenardiér!" one exclaims, "Brujon here was just talking about how water can melt the Wicked One."

The other snorts. "If that is true, then someone should rush over to his dwelling and dump a bucket of it on his head."

Éponine clenches her hand into a fist, barely noticeable, but remains smiling. "Of course," she says, "Now go along, I hope I didn't bother you."

"Not at all, Mademoiselle!" they say, as they leave.

Éponine turns to him, a frown on her face. "People are so empty headed, they'll believe anything." she hisses, quietly. "I can't stand all the grinning and pretending to go along with this."

"Do you think I like hearing them say all those awful things about 'Jolras?" he asks, sounding defeated. "I don't. I hate it."

"Then we should leave! We can join him, you know we can find him if we try harder. The two of us, together, not just you and the National Guard." she insists, "We could join him, and Jenna too!"

He freezes. "You don't honestly believe _those_ rumors, do you?"

"We haven't heard from her in months, Courf, and people – no, _Animals –_ claim that she's been the one giving him shelter." she reasons, "They say that her mansion in Gillikin is his base. The Upper Uplands aren't even that far, we could make it there with a carriage in just under a fortnight."

"People also say that Enjolras has an extra eye, and we both know that isn't true. We can't just assume Jenna is with him." he says, knowing that if she _is_, he would be out of the Emerald City before another person could utter the word 'wonderful'. "And I can't leave, not now. There are people looking up to me. To both of us. People are looking to us to raise their spirits."

"You sound just like Thenardiér." she says, bitterly. "You want to stay because you can't resist this. The fame, the glory, the people chanting your name."

"Is that so wrong?" he challenges, "Who could?"

"Enjolras did." Éponine says, "And that makes him better than all of us."

* * *

><p><em>alone and loveless here<br>with just the girl in the mirror_

* * *

><p>Enjolras has not seen his sister in seven years, and it's Jenna who suggests he doesn't put off the visit any longer.<p>

(The Unnamed God bless her soul. She came looking for him the day she graduated from Shiz, ready to join his cause.)

"I want to see Cosette," she had proclaimed one day, as they sat in her mansion in Gillikin. It was her family's 'other' castle. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "'Who's going to look after the mansion?'" she says, in a poor imitation of him that makes him laugh. "Why, the servants can, of course! 'Why do you even want to see Cosette?' Because I miss her, silly! And she is your sister, so get your ass off that couch and find a way!"

They wait outside the door of Cosette's office, invisibility spell on them both. He has the Grimmerie tucked safely under his arm, and Jenna smiles at him reassuringly. "Will there be anything else, Madame?" a muffled voice from inside asks.

"I told you, Marius." The voice of his sister is unmistakable and makes him smile in an instant. "Call me Cosette."

"Yes, _Madame_." the man inside puts a stress on the title and opens the door to leave the room, giving the pair an opportunity to enter.

"_Alecksah. Trios._" Enjolras mutters, and the two of them reappear. He needed to do that, or else the two would be invisible forever. The only way to reverse a spell is through another spell. He's just lucky there is a counterspell in the first place. He smiles at Cosette, hoping she'd return the gesture. "It looks like the beautiful get more beautiful with each day."

Cosette glares at him, hardly the reaction he was hoping for. "What are you doing here?" she asks, "Both of you. I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an unelected official!"

"I need your help." Enjolras says, "I need you to stand by me. Father's dead now, I know, and to be honest that's great – "

Jenna winces at his choice of words while Cosette gasps. "What a wicked thing to say!" his sister exclaims.

"No, it's true! Because now it's just us. You can help me and together, we'll be able to change Oz for the better."

"Oh, Gabriel. Shut up!" Cosette snaps at him, "You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met — and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me." She rolls in her chair, turning her back to him. "All my life I've depended on you and this hideous chair with wheels." she mutters.

Jenna looks at her sympathetically. "Enj, do you think there might be a spell...?"

Cosette peeks at him, a hopeful look on his face. "There isn't a spell for everything." he says, regrettably. Suddenly, an idea lights up his mind. "Unless!"

He runs to be in front of her and raises his hand in the direction of her red heels, flipping open the Grimmerie. The ones Felix had given her all those years ago, still in mint condition. "_Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot. Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess. Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum_." the shoes start glowing a bright red, bathing the floor near in it in a ruby light. "_Pede Pede Caldapess. Pede Pede Caldapess_."

The shoes begin to look like fiery gems. Cosette tries standing, and Jenna rushes over to help her. "No!" Cosette exclaims, "I can do this on my own."

And for the first time in his life, Enjolras sees his sister stand. Unwelcome tears come to his eyes and he swipes them away. "Finally, I've done something good." he says, "Finally."

"Marius!" Cosette exclaims, sitting back in her chair. "Marius! Come at once!"

"Marius?" Jenna asks, "Cosette, nobody can know that Enjolras and I are here!"

It's too late. The man walks in and sees the two immediately. "Enjolras? Jenna?" he asks, dumbfounded. "What's going on?" He turns to Enjolras. "Enjolras, you have to help me. Your sister is wicked! She's the wicked one, not you!"

"What?" Enjolras asks, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my life! The little that's left of it! I'm not free to leave Munchkinland! None of us are! Ever since she took power she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights! And we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?" Marius says, desperation in his eyes. "To keep me here with her."

"I love you, that's why I did it." Cosette says, her voice hopeful. Enjolras' heart breaks at the scene. "But that doesn't matter anymore. Look!" She stands up, putting one foot in front of the other, using the table for balance until finally letting go. "Look what Gabriel did for me! I can walk!"

Marius smiles, looking euphoric. "Oh, this changes everything!"

"It does?" Cosette asks, before shaking her head. "It does!" She repeats, this time a full out grin on her face.

"Cosette, I'm sure it will matter less to you now that you can walk and – " he cuts himself off, as if just realizing that Jenna is in the room as well. He turns to look at her, and his smile gets even wider. "Oh, this is just perfect! You are aware of the ball that's being staged, announcing Mademoiselle Éponine's engagement to Monsieur Courfeyrac, yes?" Jenna and Cosette both nod. Enjolras does not. He wasn't aware until now, actually, and the thought makes him feel kind of sick.

"Of course I am, _cherie_." Cosette nods.

"I love Mademoiselle Prouviare. I have, ever since we were in school. I only took you to that ball all those years ago because she asked me to, and I would do anything for her." Marius says, a dreamy look in his eyes. Enjolras' eyes, on the other hand, widen as he turns to look at Jenna, who's biting her lip. "And now that Courfeyrac is out of the picture, now that you can walk, everything is just falling into place!"

Cosette looks numb as Marius turns to face Jenna. "Marius..." Jenna begins, unsure of what to say. Enjolras knows that she loves Courfeyrac. She hasn't said it, but he knows she does. All the letters that she writes to him that remain unsent in their mansion prove the fact.

"I lost my heart to you the day I saw you," Marius says, earnestly.

Cosette stops looking helpless.

Now, Enjolras thinks, she just looks furious.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

"Lost your heart?" Cosette says quietly, but threateningly. "Well, we'll see about that!" She snatches the Grimmerie out from Enjolras' hands, despite his cry of protest and flips open to a page, raising her hand in his direction. "You'll lose your heart to _me_!_ Ah Toom. Tah Take. Ah Toom. Core Toom_."

"You're pronouncing the words all wrong!" Enjolras exclaims as Cosette raises her hand, aimed at Marius. He suddenly collapses and Jenna rushes over to him.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks.

This only infuriates Cosette even more. "And you! Stealing _my_ love! You've ruined my life!" she shrieks at Jenna, "_Ah Toom. Tah Take. Ah Toom. Core Toom!"_

Jenna suddenly grips her chest. "Enjolras, help!" she exclaims, "I feel like my heart's shrinking!"

Cosette suddenly realizes what she's done and begins to panic. "Do something, Enjolras! I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I was just so mad! Do something! I don't want Marius to die!"

"You can't reverse a spell!" he exclaims in return.

"Then what will we do? This is all your fault! Everything is your fault! If you hadn't shown up today, my Marius wouldn't be dying!" she exclaims, "Save him, please just save him! My poor Marius."

"Hush, will you?" Enjolras says, flipping through the Grimmerie in a frenzy. "I need to find another spell. That's the only possible way." He finds the page and sighs with relief, but at the rate their hearts are shrinking...

Dread covers his face. He can only save one.

He chooses Jenna, hovering his hands above her. "_Vivah –_ "

"Save Marius first." Jenna croaks out.

"No, but – Jenna. I have to save you. He doesn't matter right now."

"If you don't save him, Cosette will never forgive you. And neither will I. Cosette'll be so _sad_." she says, breathing heavily. "I ruined her life. I owe this to her. And I refuse to let someone die, when I know they could've been saved. Don't waste time!"

Enjolras hesitates for a second, before nodding grimly. Jenna wouldn't forgive him if he didn't save Marius, and neither would Cosette. He raises his hands over Marius. "_Vivahlos. Vivahlos Meno. Vivahlos. Vivahlos. Meno. Cordo Meno. Non Cordo._" He watches as the other man's skin slowly turn silver. It's the best he could do.

He turns back to Jenna abruptly. "_Vivahlos. __Vivahlos Me _– "

She shakes her head. "Tell Courf I love him, will you?"

Tears begin to spill from his eyes. "No! No! _Vivahlos Meno! Vivahlos! Vivahlos! Meno Cord –_ "

The light vanishes from Jenna's eyes. Memories of her flash before his eyes. She was the first person who was actually nice to him, and now she was just... gone.

Cosette is next to him in an instant as she gasps, bending down next to Marius. "Gabriel!" she exclaims, "What have you done to him? He's not human anymore!"

"He's alive. He's fine." Enjolras says, tired and heartbroken. "He won't need a heart now. I've done everything I could for you and it hasn't been enough. And nothing ever will be."

"You cursed him, you evil monster!" Cosette shouts at him, "Look at him! He's not _him _anymore! It's all your fault!"

"I'm going to the Emerald City." he says, bitterly, picking up Jenna's body. He'd have to drop it off at the mansion first, then he'd burn it and scatter the ashes in the surrounding forest. "You're welcome."

He slams the door shut on his way out.

* * *

><p><em>the truth is not a thing of fact or reason<br>the truth is just what everyone agrees on_

* * *

><p>Enjolras knocks, his eyes still red. Jenna's at peace now, at least.<p>

He hears the booming Oz head once more, as if it was a repeat performance of the scene seven years ago. "I am the great and terrible Oz!" it shouts, as Enjolras enters the room bravely. "Who's there?"

A lazy smirk begins to form on his face and challenge drips from every syllable of the word he drawls out. "Revolution."

The giant head and theatrics all come to a halt as the man behind it all steps away. Javert looks at him as if scrutinizing his every feature, before saying his name. "Enjolras."

"Javert," he replies in kind. "Stay where you are." He raises his hand, already having memorized the stunning spell from the Grimmerie, ready to use it if he needs to. "I'm here to set those Monkeys free. If you try to call your guards just like the coward that you are – "

"I won't call anyone." Javert says, and his voice echoes throughout the empty room. "If you promise to hear me out, that is. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hear anything _you_ have to say." Enjolras spits out the words like venom, "And you _have_ hurt me."

Javert nods. "And I regret that." He's silent for a minute or so, and Enjolras uses the time to find the humongous cage all the winged Monkeys are kept in. It should be in the same spot as it was last time. "Enjolras, what is it that you want? Everyone who visits the Wizard just wants me to grant their heart's desire. And I bet I know what yours is."

He looks back from the cage, frustrated. "You don't know the first thing about me!"

"You want to stop fighting, stop running." Javert tells him, walking over to him. "Enjolras, you've been so strong through all this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? We can start again. Imagine the celebration we'd have once you join our side! Ozians throughout the land would be so thrilled!"

Staying around Jenna too long makes him not used to the fact that someone used the word 'thrilled' instead of 'thrillified', and remembering one of his best friends almost makes him tear up again. He work side by side with Courfeyrac and Éponine to change the current regime. She would like that, he knows she would be happy to see them all together again. They could make sure that people like her don't die anymore, that the oppression against Animals is stopped.

The thought of the species helps him realize why he's stuck by his cause for so long and he shakes his head, but maybe he can help them when he's in a position of power? "I accept you proposition." Javert grins when he says this. "I have just one condition. If you excuse me, I am going to set those Monkeys free." Javert steps aside, and Enjolras raises his hand in the direction of the giant cage. "_Axum Juliyah. Aleh Sah Rah. Kloeh._"

The lock breaks and the door flies open. The winged Monkeys begin to fly, including the one that he had enchanted all those years ago. Gavroche. "Fly!" Enjolras shouts, "You're free! You're free!" He sees another cage is near the bigger one, probably keeping some other monkeys. He takes away the cloth and is not prepared for the sight before him, so much that he almost falls down.

"Professor Valjean." he gasps, seeing the Goat in the cage. He immediately kneels down next to the cage. "It can't be."

"We couldn't let him continue speaking ou – "

"Shut up!" Enjolras shouts at Javert before turning back to Valjean, "What have they done to you? Are you alright? It's me, Professor! It's Enjolras! Don't be afraid."

Valjean looks at him helplessly. "Baaaaa."

Enjolras knows what has happened, yet he doesn't want to believe it. His voice cracks as he speaks. "Can't you speak?"

The Goat shakes its head forlornly and bleats once more. "Baaaaa."

He stands up abruptly, turning to the Wizard. How could he ever trust that man? How could he believe him? "I will never join you!" Enjolras shouts, a finality in his voice that cannot be questioned. "I am nothing like you, and I never will be. I swear, I will fight you until the day I die!"

The man rushes behind his giant head once more, and just like that the theatrics restart. "Guards! Guards!"

Two immediately rush into the room. Both are aiming their swords at him, until he sees the face of one, looking nothing like the boy seven years ago. "Courfeyrac." Enjolras breaths. He no longer looks carefree and innocent, and the thought saddens Enjolras even more. "Courfeyrac, you have to listen to me – "

"Silence!" Courfeyrac exclaims, before turning to the other guard. "Fetch me some water. A bucket of it. No, not just one. As much as you can carry. Go!"

Did he actually believe that crazy water theory? Nonetheless, he keeps silent. His 'best friend' has turned against him. Suddenly, he hears the click-clack of heels against the floor as somebody else rushes in. Éponine, of course, in all her beauty. Wasn't today their engagement party? "What's going on?" she asks, before seeing him. "Enjolras." she says, before a smile begins to spread across her face, as she rushes over to him, then hits the back of his neck. "I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," he finds himself apologizing as Courfeyrac pulls the Wizard out from behind the giant head.

"Don't make a sound, Your Ozness! Unless you want all of your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Courfeyrac is telling Javert, and Enjolras lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you changed." he says.

"I have." Courfeyrac replies, stonily. "Where is Jenna?"

The mention of their friend freezes Enjolras in his place. Of course Courf would look for Jenna, the man was practically in love with her. He winces visibly, trying to find the best way to put it, except what comes out instead is blunt, exactly the way it is. "She's dead."

Éponine gasps as a silence overtakes the entire room. "_What_?" Courfeyrac asks in disbelief.

"Look, I can explain later, but for now we have to get out of – "

Courfeyrac walks over to the door and locks it, then turns to Javert, aiming his gun at him. "Don't make a sound." he hisses, before turning back to Enjolras. "We have time. Tell me _now_!"

"Jenna and I – we went to Munchkinland together. She thought that I should talk to Cosette, try to get her to join us. I even found a spell that allowed her to walk." Enjolras says, trying to explain it well. "And Marius – you remember, Marius, right? – he arrived, and Cosette was just so happy that she could walk. She stripped Munchkinland of her rights so that Marius would stay with her, she was just so in love with him." He takes a deep breath. "And Marius, when he saw her walking, realized that he could finally leave her, since she wasn't such a tragic basket case anymore. He saw Jenna and told Cosette he wanted to be with her. And Cosette did not react that well..."

Enjolras trails off as he sees Courfeyrac increasingly getting more panicked. "Continue!"

"She miscast a spell from the Grimmerie. I could only save one of them, and Jenna told me to save Marius." he says, finally. "She was always so kind."

"No," Courfeyrac mutters, in denial. "No! You shouldn't have listened to her! You should've saved her instead! Why didn't you save her?"

"She didn't want me to! I had to respect what she wanted!"

Courfeyrac narrows his eyes at him, before turning to Éponine. "'Ponine, you should leave. Go back to the ball."

"I won't." Éponine says, defiantly, shaking her head. "I'm going with Enjolras."

"What?" both Courfeyrac and Enjolras say at the same time. Courfeyrac continues. "You're being delirious. Go back to the ball."

"This is actually the first time I'm making sense." she says, her hand slipping into Enjolras'. The reassurance is comfortable, and with Courfeyrac being so mad at him, he knows he needs it. She squeezes it lightly and instantly, he calms down. Was this what Jenna was to Courfeyrac? "Enjolras, let's go."

"Courfeyrac," he begins, "You could come with us."

He repeats his offer from all those years ago, and this time, Courfeyrac shakes his head vehemently. "I am never going anywhere with _you_." he says, "Lest I end up dead, just like Jenna."

The words sting and Courfeyrac unlocks the door, guards coming in with their buckets of water. Enjolras summons his broom, and helps Éponine get on before flying away. The moment he remembers Professor Valjean, he turns back and sees that Javert had a guard shoot the Animal. He lets out a strangled cry, and Courfeyrac doesn't even flinch.

Éponine holds on tightly to him, her hand over his.

He thinks that maybe, just maybe, with her, everything will turn out fine.

* * *

><p><em>wishing only wounds the heart<em>

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac injures his hand punching a window. The shards of glass leave wounds that he knows will scar. A med team at the Emerald City immediately fixes it up, and Thenardiér releases a statement saying that it was over the grief of losing his fiancee. Éponine has been labeled insane, and he doesn't know how to feel about the entire thing.<p>

In fact, he doesn't think he knows how to _feel_ anymore altogether.

Jenna was always there to make him feel better. He hadn't talked to her in months, but there was a comfort in knowing that she was just out there, being her. And now she's dead... He wouldn't ever see her again. He hadn't even said goodbye. He knows he was a bit harsh on Enjolras, but the man could've saved her, dammit! That Marius is not important. Nowhere near important as Jenna was.

Javert approaches him with a tiny green bottle in his hands. "Have a drink of this," the Wizard offers, "It dulls the pain."

"No thank you." Courfeyrac declines.

Thenardiér growls. "We must smoke the Wicked One out! Force him to show himself!" he says, "But how?"

A lightbulb goes off in Courfeyrac's head. "His sister." he mumbles, almost inaudibly, then louder: "Use his sister. Cosette. The Governess of Munchkinland." He seethes just thinking about Cosette. She's the true reason why Jenna is dead! "If Enjolras' sister is in trouble, he will fly to her side. And you will have him. Cosette, too. Two wicked people with one stone."

"Brilliant!" Javert exclaims.

Thenardiér grins toothily. "Perhaps a change in the weather?" the man suggests, "Claquesous could easily cook something up."

The mention of his former headmaster makes him wince slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my room." he says, "I have a slight headache."

"Of course, of course." Javert says, "Please, get all the rest you need."

Courfeyrac nods weakly. His smile is even weaker.

He wanders through the emerald palace, thoughts of Jenna invading his head.

Before, when he'd think of her, he'd feel like the happiest man in the world. It was the thought of her that kept him going, and it still is, but now...

He just feels more alone than ever.

* * *

><p><em>kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight<br>i need help believing you're with me tonight_

* * *

><p>They reach Jenna's castle in Gillikin after a couple of hours. He offers her Jenna's old clothes, he knows it's what she would've wanted, lets her adjust, and later in the middle of the night, he finds her sitting in the library. "Hello." he says, standing by the doorway for a couple of seconds before sitting in the chair opposite hers and muttering a quick spell to light the fireplace.<p>

"Hey." she replies, "I think I might be insane."

"For coming with me?" he asks.

"Yes." she says, smiling slightly. "But don't worry, I don't really care."

He grins because in reality, he doesn't give a damn either. So what if she's gone insane? He'll be insane with her. "Good." he says, "Except I _do_ care about your mental health. I didn't mean that I didn't, it's just that – " He takes a deep breath, not really used to the entire thing. She laughs a little at him. "What I want to say is, I'm glad you're here with me."

"I couldn't leave you all alone now, could I, m'sieur?" she asks, "If I did, then _you'd _go mad."

"True." he replies, nodding his head. He's surprised he hasn't already what with everyone else leaving him, he starts to frown at the thought before she starts speaking again.

"For what it's worth, I think Courfeyrac will forgive you eventually." she tells him, trying to be reassuring. "He just really loved her, that's all."

His brow quirks up. "Wasn't he engaged to you, though?"

Éponine's entire face scrunches up in disgust, quite unattractively, but he can't help but find it adorable. "They – and by 'they', I mean the Wizard and my father – they thought it would be a good idea to pair us up." she explains, "You know I've been popular since school, practically a princess, you called me. And then there's Courfeyrac, who was already building a reputation as Oz's golden boy. He's a great friend, though. I can see why you'd be upset that he's mad at you, but we weren't in love or anything."

"Good." he says, after a couple of beats.

Her look turns teasing. "Good? Why?"

"It just is." is his reply, before she sticks her tongue out at him, as if she's unhappy with the answer. "I've had a crush on you since the day we freed that lion cub." She smiles but doesn't say anything. "And it's not like I expect you to reciprocate those feelings and the way I'm talking about it might not sound intense but they _are_ intense and – "

Éponine cuts him off with a kiss, and he feels as if the fireworks in his head made his brain shortcircuit. "Good." she says.

"Why?" he repeats her earlier question.

And he repeats his earlier words in turn, a mischievous grin finding its way to her face. "It just is."

"I must say, I can't help but believe I'm dreaming," he admits, "Normally things are never this good for me."

"Then the universe sent me here to correct that mistake." she smiles, "You are not alone as you think you are, y'know. Nobody ever is."

He fails to remember that things are always calmest before the storm. A sudden vision attacks his mind, and he winces just thinking about it. There's a house spinning through the sky, surrounded by an awful cyclone. He hears a scream, one that sounds awfully like Cosette and his face pales. Éponine instinctively reaches out to him. "Enjolras?" she asks, "What happened?"

"It doesn't make any sense." he says. "It's a house, and it's flying through the sky. I think Cosette may be in danger... I have to go to Munchkinland, see if she's alright."

She stands. "Then I'll come with you."

He shakes his head. "No!" he exclaims, "It's too dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt." He takes a couple of breaths, too panicked to notice the rebellious look in Éponine's eyes. "We will see each other again, won't we?"

Her eyes lock onto his. "Enjolras, you can see houses flying through the sky." she says.

"I don't see how that has to do with anything?"

"We're going to get through this, and we're going to do it _together_. Can't you see that?"

He smiles and thinks he might just believe her.

* * *

><p><em>no good deed goes unpunished<em>  
><em>no act of charity goes unresented<br>__no good deed goes __unpunished  
><em>_that's my new creed_

* * *

><p>When Enjolras arrives in Munchkinland, the sight that greets him is not one he was expecting.<p>

Courfeyrac is there, for one, and he's currently kneeling down beside a body crushed by a house. With the vision he had, it's not hard for him to realize it's Cosette. This is the Wizard's doing, it _has_ to be. Cyclones don't just appear and bring houses with them, crushing people's sisters. His eyes narrow at his former best friend. "What a touching display of grief." he snarls.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another." Courfeyrac says in reply, not bothering to look up.

Enjolras walks closer to Cosette, noticing her bare feet. "Where are her shoes?" he asks, snapping. "I wanted something to remember her by and all that was left of her were those shoes! What did you do with them?"

"I gave it to someone who needed them more." Courfeyrac informs him, "The girl whom that house belonged to. A farm girl named Azelma."

"You gave it _away _because you thought she needed them?" Enjolras asks, his voice raising. "What, was she a cripple too?" He closes his eyes, counts to ten, and tries to calm down. He turns around facing the house, tears springing to his eyes at the loss of his sister, he doesn't have much to say except "Please forgive me."

Courfeyrac overhears him. "'Jolras, don't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen..." his voice is softer, more comforting, but Enjolras loses it at the word 'accident'.

"You call this an accident?"

"Maybe not... I don't know, I really don't – "

"Of course you don't!" he exclaims, "You're too busy flying around and telling everyone how wonderful things are when you know they aren't! Just because you're a public figure does not give you the right to lie!"

"I am not lying!" he defends himself, "I am being encouraging. The people of Oz need it. We all know it's better than what you're doing. Saving Animals when you can't even save Jenna, can't even save your _sister – "_

_That _strikes a cord, and Enjolras punches his old friend in the face.

After a couple of seconds, Courfeyrac begins to chuckle darkly. "Feel better now?"

"Yes." Enjolras answers, truthfully, his eyes narrowing.

"Good." Courfeyrac says, and right before Enjolras turns around, Courfeyrac's fist collides with his face as well. "So do I!"

Suddenly, a group of men in the official uniform for guards of the Wizard appear, each holding a weapon of their own. Enjolras slowly realizes what's going on, as his anger only intensifies. "I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Courfeyrac exclaims, suddenly looking rather distressed.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. "Let him go!" It's Éponine. How did he expect her to actually follow what he said and stay home? There's a broom at her side, she probably stole one of his extras and rode it here. She's brandishing a gun of her own. "Let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Antoine Courfeyrac was slain!"

"'Ponine..." Courfeyrac starts, and Éponine smiles at hi apologetically. Courfeyrac nods silently, as if accepting her apology.

"Let him go!" the guards lower their aim, moving away from Enjolras and he breathes out a sigh of relief. "Enjolras, go!"

"Not without you." he insists.

"I'll find you again!" she says, "Now is not the time for chivalry, just leave!"

Enjolras takes a deep breath, trusts her, like he always does, and runs. He's already thinking of a way to save her, knowing that they'll both be killed if he tries returning. He can hear Courfeyrac's voice as he runs away. "No wait! What are you doing? In the name of goodness stop! Don't you see? She was never going to harm me, she just love him." Courfeyrac begs, his voice desperate, "Please don't hurt him! Don't! Éponine!" He tries to block out Courfeyrac's anguished cries.

The moment Enjolras is out of sight, he flips open the Grimmerie.

He needs to be fast enough fast enough to save Éponine because Oz those men are going to kill her or bring her back to her father, who's going to kill her and she's going to die and he can't have that he doesn't want Éponine to die because if she dies then he'll really have no one and he needs someone to stand by with him and Éponine can't die Éponine can't die Éponine can't die!

He slams the book open flipping through the pages so quickly that he tears out tiny bits of others and lets out a frustrated shout before finally finding the spell that might save her life.

"_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen. Achum Achum. Eleka Nahmen. Eleka Nahmen Nahmen. Achum Achum. Eleka Nahmen. Let her flesh not be torn, let her blood leave no stain. When they beat her, let her feel no pain. Eleka Nahmen Nahmen. Achum Achum. Eleka, Eleka, Eleka_ – UGH!" his hands find their way into his hair, and he feels like he wants to rip his own head off. "This chanting is useless!"

He throws the Grimmerie across the forest in anguish and falls down, curling himself up against a nearby tree. Tears blur his vision. "She's probably already dead," he realizes, the sentence leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "That's one more disaster I can add to my collection. Why did I leave her?" Enjolras stands up, picks up the Grimmerie and places it back down in front of him, sitting on the ground.

Why is everything so hard? Why does he get punished for all the good he's trying to do?

Courfeyrac hates him. Professor Valjean is dead. His idol, the Wizard, is nothing but a lie. Cosette's last words to him were to call him a monster. Jenna died, and he could've prevented it. Marius thinks Enjolras cursed him. And now Éponine...

He takes a deep breath. "_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen. Achum Achum. Eleka Nahmen. Eleka Nahmen Nahmen. Achum Achum. Eleka Nahmen_." he repeats the chanting until he no longer can, sobs and heavy breathing taking over. Enjolras screams in all his anger, thoughts of his friends or at least, former friends, invading his mind until he can no longer take it.

_Are people born wicked?_ he muses, _Or is wickedness thrust upon them?_

It's the latter, he decides.

His life has made him evil. These situations have made him evil. These people have made him evil. The best way to unite the people is to give them a villain to unite against, that's what Javert said. The Animals have filled that role, but that was in the past. Now, it seems, he is the villain that everyone loves to hate.

Is wickedness they want? Then wickedness is what they will get. No good deed will he attempt to do ever again. He knows he'll only get punished again if he tries.

Later, Enjolras can't help but wonder, who else is there left for him to lose?

* * *

><p><em>wickedness must be punished<em>

* * *

><p>Marius, or as he's now more commonly known as, the Tin Man, is furious. He steps in front of the crowd with his friends by his side.<p>

There's Azelma, that girl who came in on the giant cyclone. Her house dropped on Cosette, and quite frankly, good riddance! Azelma's a petite little thing, with both her hair in braids and a tiny dog named Laigle. She's horrendously idealistic. She likes singing songs about rainbows and castles on clouds, won't shut up about them at all. Courfeyrac gave the little thing Cosette's ruby shoes, and she's been using them to tap dance her way to the Emerald City, much to Marius' chagrin.

The Scarecrow is a woman who wants to have a brain. She's got this black pointed hat, like a witch, and clothes made out of patches sewn together. Her hair is golden, like the straw used to stuff her. She's clever, he supposes, doesn't need a brain. She has the best sense of direction out of all of them, and is always leading the way. She's close with Azelma, almost like they're sisters, but the Scarecrow can't stand the dog.

Finally, there's the Lion. His name is Grantaire. He's a coward, despite being the supposed 'King of the Forest'. He stumbles as he walks, keeps on falling as if he's some sort of drunkard. He was the newest addition to the group, and Marius can't honestly say that he's happy the Lion joined them.

Especially now, with such a daunting task ahead of them. Who's to say the Lion won't run away screaming like a little girl?

"This is more than just a service to the Wizard," Marius announces to the crowd, "I have a score to settle with Enj – with the Wicked One!" he shouts out Enjolras' new title, knowing that it suits him more than ever. "He and his wicked sister are the reason why I'm like this! The Wicked Witch of the East stole my heart and the Wicked One of the West turned me into tin! For once, I'm glad I'm heartless. I'll be heartless killing him so he can join his sister in hell!

"And the Lion!" Marius continues, knowing the creature is going to be too shy to speak for himself. "I was there when he was just a Cub! The Wicked One cubnapped him! If he let Grantaire fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be like this at all today!

"Finally, the Scarecrow! – "

The Scarecrow glares daggers at him. "I can speak for myself, thank you." she says, "And I'd rather not recount my tale of woe."

Marius rolls his eyes. "If you wish it, Madame."

The crowd cheers. "Good fortune to all of you!" they shout, "Kill him! Wickedness must be punished!"

Marius can't help but agree.

Later that night, the tin woodsman walks around the emerald palace one last time before leaving with his comrades. Scarecrow is off doing something, who knows what, in who knows where. Azelma and Grantaire are both sleeping, most probably. He's about to make a turn into another corridor, before hearing two people speaking with one another. "Thenardiér," one says, Courfeyrac, most probably. "When I suggested that you use his sister, I meant to spread a rumor, not actually drop a house at her!"

Both voices are hushed, as if they think they're going to wake up the entire castle, so their words come out in hisses and whispers. "I know you wanted her dead." Thenardiér says, and Marius recognizes the voice. The Wizard's press secretary. "Javert told me of how she killed your love."

The thought of Mademoiselle Jenna Prouvaire should sadden him, but it only makes him angrier; more intent on killing Enjolras once and for all. Courfeyrac starts speaking again. "I did not actually want her dead."

"Yet you have her blood on your hands, m'sieur." Thenardiér replies, "You suggested it in the first place. The rest of Oz might have fallen for that "Aren't I good?" routine but I know better! So continue your smiling, and your waving... You're a public figure, or have you forgotten?"

He hears one of them walk away, their footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

If Courfeyrac is really the reason why that bitch is dead, then Marius believes he owes the man a thank you.

* * *

><p><em>so much of me<em>  
><em>is made from what i've learned from you<em>  
><em>you'll be with me<em>  
><em>like a handprint on my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac enters the castle at Gillikin, ready to warn Enjolras that the hunters are coming soon. Except when he arrives, it looks like Enjolras already has that Azelma girl with him.<p>

"Oh for Oz's sake! Stop crying I can't listen to it anymore! You want see your Aunt and Uncle? Then get those shoes off your feet! The little brat takes a dead woman's shoes, must've been raised in a barn!" Enjolras is shouting, and Courfeyrac can hear cries coming from the dungeon below. "Gavroche! Oh Gavroche, there you are. Where are the others? Gavroche, please if you don't at least try to keep speaking you'll never…"

Courfeyrac decides to let his presence be known in that moment, interrupting Enjolras' 'conversation' with his Monkey. "They're coming for you." he says, simply.

"I know."

"You're out of control."

"I know that too." Enjolras says, almost annoyed. "I'm the Wicked One of the West, or haven't you heard? I can do anything I want!" Courfeyrac winces at his words as one of the other winged Monkeys flies in, a note in its hands. Enjolras snatches it after muttering a quick thanks, and reads it. A frown begins to form on his old friend's face."

"What is it? What's wrong? It's 'Ponine, isn't it? Is she…?" Courfeyrac doesn't want to say it. He's lost too many people already.

"We've seen her face for the last time." Enjolras says, coldly. He sighs after a couple of seconds. "You're right. It's time I surrender." Courfeyrac watches as Enjolras walks over to a desk and picks up his Grimmerie. The green man walks back to him and holds it out. "Keep it."

"'Jolras, you know I can't read this."

"You'll have to try, then. Start practicing." Enjolras gives a weak smile, "It's all up to you now."

Courfeyrac accepts the gift, clutching the book against his chest. "I'll tell everyone the truth." he promises, "Clear your name, you know I can do that – "

"Promise me you won't." Enjolras cuts him off, "They'll only turn against you. I know you hate me but... I don't hate you. I don't want the world to turn against my friend. Promise me you won't try to clear my name."

Courfeyrac sighs and nods. "I don't hate you." Courfeyrac says, "I'm so sorry for all the horrendous things I've said to you, you didn't deserve any of that." he says, "It's not your fault that Jenna died. Nothing was your fault."

Enjolras hugs him tightly for a couple of seconds. The gesture is so out of the blue that Courfeyrac nearly stumbles backwards. When Enjolras lets go, he stands awkwardly for a second before speaking. "You're the only friend I've ever had."

Courfeyrac nods. "I've had a million friends," he says, "But you're the one that mattered most."

Enjolras smiles slightly. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Thank you for coming into mine." he says, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. He pours each of them a drink, and raises his. "Cheers. Let the wine of friendship never run dry."

He nods. "I'll drink to that." he says, downing his drink in one go. "Here's to you, and here's to me."

The two suddenly hear footsteps, and Courfeyrac's face pales. Enjolras' eyes widen as he suddenly rushes Courfeyrac into a corner, behind a cupboard. "They mustn't find you here! Hide yourself!" Courfeyrac complies as Enjolras leaves to greet his 'guests'. Courfeyrac tries his best to see what's going on, but can barely see a thing, instead only hearing muffled shouts and screams from the other rooms. He hears cheers and a door slam shut, and finally decides that it's safe to show himself.

When he walks into the other room, there is no one left. Except for one.

Gavroche, the flying Monkey from earlier approaches him. "H-h-he me-me-melted." The Animal has trouble speaking, and Courfeyrac begins to tear up. Half because of his friend's demise, half because Enjolras' efforts to teach this Animal how to speak have finally paid off. Right as he's about to leave, Gavroche hands him a little green bottle, something from Enjolras' bedroom, Gavroche explains quickly and slurred.

A memory comes to the front of his mind, and it's then Courfeyrac decides that Enjolras does not die in vain.

He marches back to the Emerald City, ready to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>because i knew you<br>i have been changed for good_

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you're so despondent. I think it went quite well. They seemed thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts and everything." Thenardiér is speaking with the Wizard, both such vile men. Courfeyrac enters the room and clears his throat, as if loudly opening the doors was not enough indication of his presence. "Oh, Courfeyrac. I thought you'd be out celebrating with the rest of Oz."<p>

He holds out the tiny green bottle in his hands. "This belonged to Enjolras." he says, "It was a keepsake of his. He used to keep it at Shiz, I never paid it much mind. Until his Monkey, Gavroche, showed it to me. I've only seen a little green bottle like this one other time. And it was right here, in this room. You offered me a drink from it."

"This belonged to Enjolras?" Javert asks, stepping down from his throne.

"I believe it belonged to a family member." he says, "Most likely it's from his mother."

"Impossible." Javert says immediately, "That would mean..."

"What would that mean, oh-so wonderful Wizard?" Courfeyrac asks, his patience running thin.

"I gave this bottle to a young lady I was in love with a long, long time ago. Fantine, her name was." the Wizard explains, "If we were ever to cross paths again, this bottle would be my way of knowing it was her..."

"So Enjolras was yours all along." Courfeyrac says, narrowing his eyes. "A child of both worlds. That's what made him so powerful." He decides to take charge instead of blindly following orders, just for once in his life. "I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of Wizardship have been too much, and you're taking an indefinite leave of absence. Did you hear what I said?"

Javert nods weakly. "Yes."

"Get your balloon ready. Now." he says, as he watches Javert leave the room. He turns to Thenardiér, his eyes narrowing further and his lips pressing into a thin line. "And you. I don't want to see you near the Emerald City ever again, or I _will _have you locked away forever. Leave this room at once, or I will have security escort you out."

Thenardiér does as told as Courfeyrac walks to the balcony, ready to speak to the citizens of Oz, ready to announce himself as their new leader. He would avenge all of his friends. Jenna, Éponine, Enjolras... None of them will die in vain.

Meanwhile, back in the palace of Kiamo Ko, a scarecrow walks the halls.

She reaches the room where the Wicked One was melted, her footsteps echoing throughout the empty castle. She kneels down on the ground, and knocks on the floor. She opens a secret door as a smile graces her features.

"Enjolras, It worked!" she exclaims to the person inside.

No one mourns the wicked, but that does not necessarily mean their story is over.

* * *

><p><em>no one mourns the wicked<br>_

**t**_h_e **e**_n_d

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Les Miz or Wicked. I wish I did!

**Author's Note**: Aaaannnnd... It's done. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! I think I'll be doing another EÉ AU soon. I started making a list of what you should expect to see, but it got too long because the ideas are endless. Special thanks to my friend who kept on bugging me to update and helped me conquer Writer's Block each and every time.

~ a charming young girl  
>who is capable of being terrible<p> 


End file.
